The Adventues of Ichigo
by daedravitch
Summary: This is what I think happens after everything blows over and Ichigo gets his first ever girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything in this story. Chapters are not for chapters but for more story that is long enough to add.

As Ichigo Kurosaki was walking over to his girlfriend's house with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he came across one of his friends, Sado Yasutora, a.k.a Chad, who saw the flowers and wondered where he was going asked, "Hay Ichigo. What are you doing with those flowers?"

"I'm going over to my girlfriend's house to watch a movie and play some games for our eighth date. How are you doing Chad?" Ichigo answered and asked.

"Oh okay. I'm doing okay. I'm also getting lessons from Urahara Kisuke to help control my power," Chad answered, "Good luck on your date then Ichigo."

"Thanks Chad and good luck to you too." Ichigo said.

As Ichigo continued walking down the street, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly appeared next to him in her gigai, dressed in a tight form fitting tank top and a thigh length skirt split up to the bottom of her hip, just barley covering her pink dotted black silk panties on one side.

"Hay Ichigo, what's up and what's with the bouquet of flowers?" Rukia asked.

"Not much Rukia. The flowers are for my girlfriend and our eighth date," Ichigo answered. "And besides, what are you doing here and dressed like that?"

"Oh how sweet Ichigo. I'm here to keep you company, and I'm dressed like this because it's so hot out." Rukia answered.

"Rukia, it's only thirty-two degrees Celsius out. So again why are you dressed like that?" Ichigo questioned a bit annoyed.

"Fine you caught me. I'm out on a date with Uryuu." Rukia answered.

"You mean you actually got that know it all Quincy prick to open up and date an over talkative and sucky artist soul reaper?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up Ichigo," Rukia laughed. "It's not like I twisted his arm and threatened him with my seto."

"Mhm, then why do I have a feeling that you did do exactly that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face.

"You got me; I did threaten him till he said yes." Rukia said with a shark's smile on her face. "It was actually pretty fun watching him squirm with the choices he had"

"I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard." Ichigo half laughed.

"Seriously Ichigo, shut the hell up before I beat the shit out of you." Rukia glared after that last comment. In just a flash of a second Rukia's face changed, as if she had never been mad in her entire immortal life, to that of excitement. "Hay why not for our next dates we do a double date!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know Rukia, Tatsuki still doesn't know that you live in my closet for one. I'm not sure if she likes you all that much as it is, but I will ask her if you want." Ichigo said a bit cautiously.

"Okay then, as the soul reaper in charge of Karakura Town and you being a lowly substitute soul reaper. I hereby use my higher superiority to order you to ask her and not to take no for an answer, got that Ichigo?" Rukia asked a bit more showy than needed.

"Fine." Ichigo said with his usual annoyed tone when Rukia goes overboard.

As Ichigo and Rukia continued to walk to their respective date's house and having idle chat, Rukia's soul pager suddenly beeped, warning of an incoming hallow. As she grabbed it and her soul glove, used to get Ichigo's soul out so as to fight the hallows, she looked at the coordinates on the pager and turned white. The coordinates were indicating the Hallow was right above them.

"Shit! Ichigo look out, it's right above us, move!" Rukia commanded.

As both Rukia and Ichigo rolled out of the way, both missed being crushed by mere seconds. Rukia face palmed Ichigo with the glove and dragged his body to safety and made sure the flowers were okay.

"God damn you mother fucking hallow! Can't I just have a fucking day to relax?!" Ichigo yelled at the hallow.

"_Fuck you soul reaper! I will kill you and then proceed to destroy this place and claim it for myself!" _ The hallow bellowed, immediately followed by the vibrating howl all hallows emit.

As Rukia checked her soul pager to see how strong it truly is, she turned an even whiter shade than before. As she came running out from the hiding spot she yells at Ichigo, "Ichigo watch out! This hallow is close to becoming a damned Arrancar!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I guess I'll have to kill it before it does become one."

_"__Foolish soul reaper! I am too strong for even the likes of you!"_ The Hallow bellowed.

As Ichigo and the hallow fought, it became apparent that the hallow was exceptionally strong. With one swipe of its hands, Ichigo went flying into a building sixty meters away. After a few minutes of Ichigo and the hallow fighting, and nothing happening but the two trading hits, Rukia finally found her supply or mod-soul pills.

"Finally! Okay Ichigo here I come!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's about fucking time Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Distracted, Ichigo never saw the fist coming at his head from above. As Rukia witnessed Ichigo slamming down to the ground after popping a pill, and her soul coming out of her shinigami, Rukia froze. Unfortunately for her the hallow had other plans for her than death upon seeing her.

_"__Good! A bitch to make my own, how wonderful!"_ The hallow exclaimed. Upon hearing this, Rukia shuddered and activated her zanpakuto and froze the hallow in its tracks. Five seconds later, the ice shattered with the hallow laughing manically. _"Silly bitch! Your power is nothing compared to mine! Now come here and obey your new master bitch!"_

"Fuck you hallow! I will never fall to you!" Rukia yelled.

_"__If you will not listen, then I will have to teach you respect you fucking bitch!"_ The hallow bellowed as it grabbed Rukia before she could move. _"Now then, what will I do with my slave hmm? I know! I'll fucker her till she's begging me to kill her! Then I will take her to Hueco Mundo and allow her to be the new breeding pig!"_

With fear in her eyes, Rukia screamed for Ichigo's help, only to fall on deaf ears as he was still knocked out from the blow to the head. As the Hallow licked its lips and it monstrous cock came out, measuring thirty centimeters long and sixteen centimeters wide, it ripped Rukia's Shihakushō and reviled her small size 'B' breasts and her thin strip of naturally white (thanks to her zanpakuto) pubic hair in the shape of a small ice sickle.

_"__Fucking nice body bitch! Wish you had larger boobs, but I guess these pathetic things will have to do!"_ Said the hallow.

"Fuck you hallow scum!" Rukia yelled with fear in her eyes and voice at the site of the huge dick the hallow sported. "Ichigo please help me!"

_"__Don't worry my pet bitch I'll save that fucking pussy of yours for Hueco Mundo! It's your ass I'm going to tear apart! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_ Bellowed the hallow as it neared the entrance to her small ass. When the cock head pressed up against her asshole, Rukia begged like hell for it to stop and for Ichigo to wake up and save her.

_"__Nothing can save you now bitch! Your ass and your body now belong to me!"_ Laughed the hallow. Right after the head of the cock slipped inside of Rukia's ass, she screamed bloody murder, and Ichigo, waking up about the time that Rukia yelled for him the second time, cut the cock off right at the base, followed by the balls, then finally killing the beast all together. However, as the beast and its balls disappeared, the cock remained lodged in Rukia's ass.

"God damn that fucking hurts! Get that damned thing out of me right now Ichigo, before I rip it out and shove it up your ass till it disappears!" Rukia was screaming at the top of her lungs.

As Ichigo slowly worked the cock out of Rukia's ass, Rukia screaming due to pain, while also screaming out profanities, was finally able to work the dick out and threw it aside. As it dissolved, Rukia took notes as she studiously massaged her ass.

"I think I'll postpone my date with Uryuu and go to Urahara Kisuke's shop and make sure nothing happened to me, and give him an update on what the hallow did." Rukia stated.

"All right, but make sure that you tell Uryuu what happened to, and why you're postponing the date." Ichigo reminded her.

"Yea, yea I know I know. Just let me barrow your cell and I'll let him know." Rukia answered annoyingly.

After a seven minute wait of Rukia explaining what happened to her and telling Uryuu where she was going to be, she finally hung up and tossed Ichigo his phone back and took off towards Uryuu's shop. When Rukia was out of site, Ichigo easily found his body and jumped back in; looking at the time to see that he was three minutes behind schedule. Taking off in a run he called Tatsuki and told her he may be a tad late due to an extremely strong hallow. After a little bit of arguing, Tatsuki finally gave Ichigo another five minutes, partly because she couldn't find anything to wear at the moment, jumping onto a roof Ichigo began to jump his way to Tatsuki's as fast as he could. When Ichigo arrived at his girlfriend's house with only a few seconds left, he knocked on the door. When Tatsuki yelled from the top of the stairs to come on in, and then telling him to sit on the coach and wait.

"I like your new place Tatsuki, it really suits you." Ichigo said approvingly.

"Thank you Ichigo. Don't worry though; I'll be down in a little bit." Tatsuki answered with a slite blush in her voice.

After about three minutes of waiting, Ichigo climbed the stairs to see if he could help Tatsuki get dressed. Upon entering her room, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Tatsuki bent over naked, giving him a great view of her small perky ass, and small, smooth and flat pussie. When he finally recovered, he noticed that Tatsuki was looking at him with a giant blush covering her face, and her blanket covering her bare skin.

"You know Ichigo; I said I would be down soon." Tatsuki said shyly.

"Yea but I've been waiting for about five minutes for you to come down, plus the time it took me to get here and then the time since I called to let you know I'm on my way, you've been looking for a pair of clothes for a good long time now." Ichigo said trying not to let Tatsuki notice the hard-on he was sporting.

"I guess you're right. Well since you're already up here I guess you can still help me get my outfit ready. Tatsuki said as she dropped the blanket, revealing a tight small very trim, very toned body with size 'B' breasts and the small, smooth, flat and bald pussie.

"Okay. Where are your clothes at Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned.

"Over there in the closet. Those are my fancy clothes like for dates. Oh and one thing Ichigo. If you say anything about my body in public, I will beat you to a bloody pulp got that!" Tatsuki threatened.

"Yes Ma'am." Ichigo answered as he slowly backed into the closet.

"Now then Ichigo, what do you think of this pair panties and bra?" Tatsuki questioned, holding up a pair of silky sky blue base color and emerald green zebra stripes on both the panties and bra.

Upon seeing them, Ichigo fell over, blacked out with a pool of blood coming from his nose. Worried, Tatsuki dropped them and ran to Ichigo's side to make sure he was okay. After about three minutes, Ichigo finally came to and the first thing he saw was Tatsuki's breasts. The first thing that went through his mind was, 'Oh my god! They are so firm and tanned! How the hell does she get them like that?!' When he was finally able to tear his eyes off of her breasts, he saw that Tatsuki had a deep crimson blush across her face. Wondering why she was so red, he started to sit up so as to ask her why, he finally noticed the bulge in his pants was harder than before, plus the slight weight on top of it due to her hand.

After he was able to sit up and holding Tatsuki's hand on the floor, he said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could finish getting me dressed." Tatsuki answered a bit shyly.

"Yea we could do that, or we could stay in for our date today and spend time together, just you and me." Ichigo suggested as he leans into kiss her softly.

When Ichigo was about three-fourths of the way there Tatsuki finally came out of her small shock and leaned in as well. As both of their lips met it was Tatsuki who brought her tongue out first and raked it across Ichigo's lips and managed to slip through and graze his teeth ever so slowly, causing him to shudder involuntarily. As Ichigo opened his mouth to allow her access, and to get a taste of her as well, their tongues met and dueled for about thirty seconds.

Pulling away to get a breath, Tatsuki said, "You know what, let's stay in tonight. After all, movies, games? It's all over rated anyways."

Laughing, Ichigo's answer was to kiss her again. As they kissed a second time, both tongues fighting the back of the other's tongue and feeling the inside of each other's mouths, Ichigo stood and carried Tatsuki to her bed and proceeded unbitten his shirt as Tatsuki set about unbuckling his pants. In a matter of seconds Ichigo was in nothing but his boxers, with his dick noticeably tenting the front of them. Taking another breath, Ichigo grabbed onto Tatsuki's breasts and began to massage them. Moaning because of Ichigo's ministrations, Tatsuki brought her hands up and massaged his torso, running her fingers along the many scars from his fights. During all of this, both Ichigo and Tatsuki were rubbing their crotches together, making Ichigo's boxers wet on both sides. Starting at the base of her neck, Ichigo trailed kisses up towards her ear lobe and nibbled for a little bit. When Tatsuki moved her hands to Ichigo's back, it was a maze of scars, battle scars, scars he received while fight the whole of the Soul Society, hollows, all of Hueco Mundo, even Aizen Sousuke. Following the scars all the way down, she hooked her thumbs in the back of Ichigo's boxers and then slid her fingers to the side and pulled them down slowly. As Ichigo's virgin, uncut twenty-five centimeter long and twelve centimeter wide cock was reviled, and it slowly touched Tatsuki's virgin pussie. When the boxers got the end of Tatsuki's arm length, Ichigo slid a leg up, causing his knee to rub the outside of Tatsuki's thigh eliciting a gasp, he brought a foot up and glided the boxers the rest of the way down and finally kicked them off. Getting back into what they were doing, Ichigo slid his hands down to Tatsuki's hips and his mouth took her left breast in his mouth. While sucking on her breast, Ichigo used his tongue to tickle the sensitive nipple and then suddenly press down as hard as he could with the flat of his tongue. Tatsuki was reduced to a moaning writhing form under Ichigo with his mouth and tongue techniques. However, his hands were not idle either, with one hand having his thumb on her clit rubbing in circles and pushing slightly and his middle finger running up and down between the folds, never really going in her hole, and the rest of his hand slapping her pussie. The other hand glided around her hip to grab an ass cheek, fingers questing for the back door. Upon touching it, Ichigo began to trace circles and gradually applying pressure, making sure to stop before he entered it.

With Tatsuki never before touching her asshole, she was quite shocked and thrown off balance, but with Ichigo's caring ministrations she quickly went back under the spell of lust. When Ichigo was done sucking her left breast, he switched to her right nipple exclusively, both working his tongue magic and nibbling on it, causing Tatsuki to lose it and cum. After she had come down from her climax, she flipped Ichigo over onto his back, with her now on top. She slid down causing Ichigo's hands and mouth to leave their posts. When she came face to face with his large heated member, she kissed the top of it and took her tongue as far down into the slit as she could get it, getting Ichigo to shoot up with a gasp of air. Then she proceeded to take his whole girth into her mouth till it reached the back of her throat and her gag reflex kicked in. Fighting the urge to clamp down, and breathing through her nose, Tatsuki forced Ichigo's dick down her throat until her lips were flush with his skin at the base of Ichigo's cock. Allowing her gag reflex to go she kept her teeth up and the rest of her mouth and throat clamped down as hard as they could, again causing Ichigo too shoot up with a load gasp. After twenty seconds of Ichigo's rod thoroughly stuck in Tatsuki's mouth and throat, she began to loosen up by suckling and running her tongue all around the meaty flesh in her mouth. After another two minutes of this Tatsuki finally dislodged the dick in her throat, and bobbed her head back and forth at a rapid pace and both hands tickling Ichigo's balls. Ichigo, shocked at Tatsuki's skills was unable to last very long. At the end of Ichigo's resistance he grabbed Tatsuki's head and rammed his cock back down her throat, with it clamping down on it when her lips met skin again. As Ichigo emptied his balls down Tatsuki's tightly closed throat, he ran his hand through her hair and played with it in his finger, much to Tatsuki's delight. After a full two minutes, Ichigo was down cumming and pulled his cock back out. Much to Tatsuki's surprise, it was still hard and not showing signs of softening.

"Guess there's only one way do dill with that then." Tatsuki mused.

As she slid back up and kissed Ichigo full on the lips, she took hold of his member and guided it up to her sopping wet hole. As she was about to take him inside her, Ichigo grabbed hold of her hips and dragged her to an upright position with her legs on either side of his body. Understanding Ichigo without a word, she then impaled herself on the thick, long shaft until she bumped her hymen on it and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tatsuki? I hear it hurts like hell." Ichigo asked wearily.

"Yea, I'm sure. Besides I can handle I bit of pain." Tatsuki said with confidence that she did not have.

Now as she pulled up until only the head was still in, Tatsuki dropped herself on the hot, meaty shaft and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my fucking god! That felt like you tore my fucking pussie in half, god damn it! Those fucking bitches lied to me! I am so going to fucking kill them after I rape their ass!" Tatsuki screamed.

"It's okay Tatsuki. Just take your time and let the pain go away before you do anything." Ichigo consoled her.

"God it fucking hurt Ichigo." Tatsuki cried.

"I know sweet heart, I know." Ichigo said soothingly.

As the pain ever so slowly ebbed away and the pleasure of having such a large dick up inside her came to the surface. When the pleasure finally outweighed the pain, Tatsuki started moving at a slow pace the get used to the motions and the size. Ever so slowly, she began to pick up the pace, and Ichigo grabbed hold of her hips to help steady her and speed her up.

"Oh god Ichigo! Your dick is so far up I swear it's bumping my womb." Tatsuki moaned.

"God damned Tatsuki! Tatsuki moaned.

"God damned Tatsuki! You're so fucking tight!" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

When Tatsuki finally got the fastest pace she could handle, it took another fifteen minutes for both of them to reach their climax, which came at the same exact time.

"Ichigo…..I-I-I…I'm CUMMING!" Tatsuki screeched.

"Oh god Tatsuki! So fucking tight… nhg…..can't hold it…so tight…..oh shit, here it comes….TATSUKI! "Ichigo hollered at the exact same time.

When Tatsuki felt Ichigo's hot gooey cum shooting inside her, she was happy she had been taking birth control pills for the past week now. When Ichigo was done shooting his seed straight into Tatsuki's womb two minutes later, it dawned on him where he had just cummed.

"Oh shit Tatsuki! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! God I'm so fucking sorry!" Ichigo said while beating himself up inside.

"It's okay you dumb ass. I've been on the pill for a week now. However, if you could pull out rite now so I can lose one or two stomach sizes, I would be doubly grateful." Tatsuki said.

When she was finally off the massive dick and her stomach back to normal, she noticed Ichigo was still not softening.

"What the fucking hell Ichigo?! You just cummed down my throat and in my womb. How the fucking hell, are you still hard?" Tatsuki asked in shock.

Too embarrassed to answer, Ichigo rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

"Oh hell no Ichigo! We aren't done until you're soft and limp got that?" Tatsuki demanded as she rolled Ichigo back onto his back.

"Fine, but I lead this time." Ichigo demanded.

As Ichigo got up on his knees and turned Tatsuki over on her stomach and lifted her so she had her ass in the air and face still on the bed. Running his hands over her snatch to get her juices all over them; then proceeded to massage her cum into her asshole and inside it. As he slid his middle finger in to Tatsuki's ass, she squirmed and wiggled at the new and strange sensation.

"Oh god Ichigo. That feels so weird." Tatsuki whined.

"Do you want me to stop then sweetie?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Hell no." Tatsuki stated fiercely.

When her asshole was nice and lubed Ichigo proceeded to add his index finger, getting Tatsuki moan out his name. Going in and out of her ass slowly so as not to hurt her and get her ass loosened, with her moaning the whole time. When he added a third finger after three minutes of moving his middle and index fingers in and out Tatsuki finally shot strait up and gasped out with Ichigo's three fingers still inside of her. As Ichigo continued to finger fuck her ass, Tatsuki began to tweak her on nipples. She massaged them, rolled them between her thumb and index finger, pinched as hard as she could and even twisted and pulled them. Then all of a sudden Ichigo palmed her pussie, causing her to orgasm the hardest she has ever climaxed by herself before. When it was done a full minute and a half later, Tatsuki fell flat on her face with her ass still in the air.

"Oh my god Tatsuki, your ass squeezed the hell out of my fingers." Ichigo said in astonishment at the strength of an anal orgasm.

Too worn out to speak, Tatsuki only groaned. As Ichigo moved into position behind her, he touched the head of head of his cock to the entrance of her ass and made her shudder from feel of it. As Ichigo slowly pushed his dick into Tatsuki's ass he coaxed her to loosen up to allow entrance and as minimal pain as possible.

"Come on Tatsuki sweetie, if you don't loosen up it's going to hurt like hell and I could possibly tear something. Please baby I don't want to cause you too much pain honey, please loosen up so I won't tear anything." Ichigo spoke sweetly.

As she heard Ichigo speaking to softly and coaxing her to relax she started to loosen up all her muscles. Ichigo's cock head popped in causing Tatsuki to scream out in pain. As her leaned over, making sure no more of his dick went into her and it didn't come back out, Ichigo grasped both her breasts and massaged them, he also nibbled on her ear to help relax her. After seven minutes of this Tatsuki finally stopped whimpering and moan at the feeling of having such a large piece of meat up inside her back door. As soon as Ichigo heard the moan he started to slide more of his rod in to his girlfriend's ass. After another four minutes of Ichigo sliding in ever so slowly, he finally bottomed out against her bottom. Again, staying still for several minutes to let her get used to the feeling of having something that deep up inside her own ass for the first time ever. When Tatsuki gave him the okay to start moving in and out, taking his dick all the way to head and shoving it back in.

"Oh god Ichigo! It's so huge! You're going to split me in fucking half!" Tatsuki moaned.

As Ichigo was still moving at a slow pace, Tatsuki slammed her ass against Ichigo to try and speed up the thrusts. Ichigo, getting the message, started to got a little fast and a little rougher.

"Oh my god Ichigo, that's it, faster…..harder…oh my god faster Ichigo faster!" Tatsuki was now groaning.

As Ichigo went as fast and hard as he could in and out of his girlfriend's asshole, he said, "Oh god Tatsuki, it's so tight."

When Ichigo was reaching his limit, he reached around Tatsuki's chest again and tweaked her nipple again as hard as he could, cause her to screech out her climax and clamping her anal muscles down hard on Ichigo's cock while it was fully inside her. As her orgasm jarred her whole body, Ichigo's dick was milked for all its nice creamy cum. After they were both done cumming, Tatsuki fell flat on her stomach pulling Ichigo down on top of her by his very own cock. Shortly after that Ichigo rolled off of her and fell on his back to the floor. Both were too tired to care and went to sleep, Tatsuki on the bed cum oozing out of her snatch and ass, and Ichigo passed out on the floor his cock finally going limp.

Waking up thirty minutes later, Ichigo sat up with a groan, "Damn my head hurts."

Looking down, he saw he was naked, that's when it hit him what he and Tatsuki had done. Slowly standing up, he looked around and found a jar of vaseline and grabbed and walked back over to Tatsuki sleeping on her stomach with a bright red ass from the pounding he had given her. As he took a small scoop out and rubbed it across her ass and down onto her asshole.

When Tatsuki felt this, she slowly came out of sleep moaning, "Mmmmmm, Ichigo, that feel amazing thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Ichigo answered.


	2. Continue

A/N: I don't own anything in this story. Chapters are not for chapters but for more story that is long enough to add.

After Ichigo was done massaging her ass and as far as his fingers would go inside of her ass, he helped Tatsuki up and walked to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up. When he turned on the shower it was freezing, but after a little adjusting he got the water to feel just right. As he turned around to help Tatsuki up, he found that she had fallen to her knees. When he turned around, it put his semi erect sixteen centimeter long dick just barely three centimeters away from her slightly parted lips. Tatsuki, still half asleep and vaguely aware that it is Ichigo naked with her, slurped the member right into and down her throat.

"Oh god Tatsuki." Ichigo moaned at the sudden damp and warm feeling around his half hard member.

As Tatsuki was sucking Ichigo in her half-asleep state, she twirled her tongue around his dick. After about thirty seconds of this, she took the now fully erect member from her mouth and brought her head down to the point where Ichigo's balls and dick met and sucked hard. When Tatsuki did this, Ichigo lost it right there and blew his load all over her hair. Fearing that his girlfriend will kill him for getting her hair messy, Ichigo quickly picks her up and starts cleaning her hair.

As Tatsuki is finally completely awake due to Ichigo's vigorous attempt at getter her hair clean, she asks, "What are you doing?"

Scared out of his mind, Ichigo answers in a nervous voice, "Just helping you get your hair cleaned is all."

As Tatsuki brings her hands up she suddenly feels something strange on her forehead. After she get the wad of liquid on her finger, she sniffs and licks it. Finding that is semen she gets her half-awake memories and blushes deeply. Sensing that his girlfriend has stiffened, Ichigo is scared out of his mind knowing that the dark haired woman has found out what he did.

"So, did you like cumming in my hair Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked with an evil smile.

Extremely nervous to answer, Ichigo stutters, "Y-y-yes I-I d-d-did Suki dear.

"Good, cause it felt amazing to me as well." She giggled.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo finishes with her hair and then preceded to do his own hair while Tatsuki cleans her body. When the orange haired substitute soul reaper was just about to rinse his hair, Tatsuki stepped out from under the water after rinsing off her own body. Grabbing the bar of soap, the black hair woman began to lather up Ichigo's taught body.

When she was done, she then let Ichigo get under the shower. After he got his hair and body washed, Ichigo thanked his girlfriend and both proceeded to get out and agreed to soak in the bath. However, Tatsuki had other ideas than just sitting with the man of her dreams in a bath tub.

Running the bath water to get it heated up, Ichigo was sitting on with his legs spread. Tatsuki, seeing an opportunity, immediately dived in and started vigorously started to suck the orange hair reaper off and got her reward twenty-five minutes later with a think and salty load in her mouth. When the water was nice and hot Ichigo stood up and helped his girlfriend into the tub and proceeded to climb in as well.

When the black haired woman started to move forward for some more fun, Ichigo kept her at bay with his legs and said, "I'm sorry sweetie but if you keep this up, it will be you that kills me and not the hallows." 'Granted I will be smiling in my grave, I still want to be with her for a long time.' Ichigo thought immediately afterwards.

Pouting, Tatsuki said, "Fine, then will you tell me about that giant scare down your back?"

Thinking back, Ichigo says, "It's from when I was fighting Aizen. He had gotten control of the hogyoku and was wreaking havoc on a fake Karakura created by the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Council. After Rangiku had taken Gin aside, Aizen and I fought. After a thirty minute fight, Aizen was able to out maneuver me and get a good hit along my spine as you can see. Immediately afterwards, my dad came out of nowhere and saved me. When Aizen escaped to the Soul Society to destroy the real Karakura town, my dad took me to the Dangi realm and told me to fight with Zangetsu to unlock the final Getsuga Tenshou, so i would be able to kill Aizen. However, it was Urahara's kido that sealed Aizen away after i did my final soul reaper attack. But for some reason, my spiritual energy wasn't used completely and I was able to still fight. After training with my dad some more, I was able to call Zangetsu back."

"Cool." Was all Ichigo's girlfriend could manage.

Looking at the clock near the door, Ichigo noticed that an hour and a half had gone by. As he stood up, he helped Tatsuki up then drained the tub and both dried off. After each one was dressed, they decided to go and see what was open at two in the morning. Seeing that there was a bar, they looked at each other and nodded. After spending a good half hour in the bar, both stumble out drunk and headed back to Tatsuki's house.

When they both stumbled in and back to the bedroom, they both stripped and fucked one last time before going to sleep. As Ichigo leaned to suck a nipple into his mouth, Tatsuki grabbed ahold of the twenty-five centimeter dick and proceeded to give Ichigo a hand job and fingered herself, bringing them to the edge. When Ichigo felt that he was close, he pulled away and turned his lover around and bent her so that she had her ass in the air and her face in the bed.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Was all she could get out.

Shoving his dick in to her moist pussy, Ichigo could immediately feel Tatsuki climax. With the warm, wet cave milking him of everything he's got, Ichigo fought with all his being not to explode as well. Succeeding in not firing his load off after the black haired beauty beneath him came down from her release, he started pounding into her unceremoniously, it took only another five minutes until he was close to firing.

"Oh god Tatsuki, I'ma explode!" Ichigo yelled.

"God Ichigo, just fucking fill me up already damn it!" Tatsuki screamed back at him.

Taking the affirmative, Ichigo shot his final ten ounces of cum deep into Tatsuki's womb. After they were finished, they both fell over onto their side. With Ichigo still inside of Tatsuki, even after falling over, they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N If you wish me to continue this story please leave reviews. If I get 10 reviews saying to continue the story I will


End file.
